Song fics
by 1999greatness
Summary: Ok so I turned on my Ipod and wrote short stories based on song, must stop when song ends.
1. Lighters

**Got bored and so I decided to put my Ipod on shuffle and write a short stories about it based on the song...must stop when song ends and post. So sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Now lets do this thing!**

* * *

Song:Lighters

Artist: Bruno Mars ft. Eminem

People: Whole group

* * *

"What's going on?' Asks Jeff

"It's a protest." Answers Britta, Annie hands him a lighter, and implicates for him to turn it on.

"For what?"

"Over drilling petroleum in the Gulf." Says Shirley

"You know lighters burn gas, right?" Asks Jeff, everyone turns off their lighter.

"Thanks, Jeff, buzz kill." Annie mumbles

"Yeah, and I thought I was a buzz kill." Says Brita

"Yeah, you really Britta'd that one Jeff" Chimes in Pierce, the group walks away, leaving him in the front of Greendale alone. He lights his lighter.

"To Greendale!" He yells


	2. Every other time

Song:Every other time

Artist:LFO

People: Troy and Abed, set during Pillows and Blankets.

* * *

Troy received a blunt smack in the head with a pillow, Abed and his pillow-fort kingdom had just attacked. His blanket-fort barely had time to come up with a strategy before all chaos was upon them. In the end there were no survivors, well actually everyone survived, it's just a pillow fight, but it was much more than that. Much more. Troy and Abed's friendship hung in the balance, they were the only ones left fighting, not wanting it to end, because then they end. Their friendship ends.

The only hope for them was two invisible hats. Placed upon each of their heads. Their last hope for their companionship, in something that wasn't even there. They're not there anymore, they haven't been for awhile now. It's just fake.


	3. Ships in the night

Song:Ships in the night

Artist: Mat Kearney

People: Jeff and Annie, Jeff's POV

* * *

"Either you want me or you don't...what's it gonna be?"

"I wish I could give you an answer but _relationships_ are complicated..."

Are they though, I know I like Annie. I've known since the Tranny Dance, I'm just afraid to tell her how I feel, I'm just afraid. _Of what? _Honestly I wish I knew: rejection, abandonment, her seeing I'm broken. Ending up just like my dad...no I will not. I will not walk away from something good in my life, something that makes me...happy. I have to tell her, she has to know before I chicken out again and turn back into cold, senseless Jeff. I run out into the pouring rain with one destination in mind, the doe-eyed girl I love. Annie Edison.


	4. Hopeless

Song: Hopeless

Artist:Breaking Benjamin

People:Troy and Britta

Warning: Character death

* * *

Troy died in the Winter, it was the coldest Winter Britta had ever faced.

_"I'm not ready for a relationship..."_

It was a car wreck, he... he was heading to his and Annie's, and Abed's apartment, the road was icy. He made a turn and veered of course , and crashed down hill.

When she got the news it didn't fully set in, after a week of denial, it hit her like a ton of bricks and she just cried, and cried till there were no more tears. After it just came depression, a deep, deep depression. She had lost her chance. In a different timeline (God was she sounding like Abed) he was with her in her place and he wasn't on the road the dark, cold night. He was still alive, but as she stands in front of his grave she knows that will never come to be. They were both in different places in their life's, now they'd never be in the same place, and that's what they were waiting for. But now she would wait forever. She leaves a single white rose and never returns, to him or Greendale. She's gone now too.


	5. Sky's still blue

Song: Sky's still blue

Artist: Andree Belle

People: Abed

Follow up to previous chapter

* * *

Abed steps in the dreamatorium, the news of Troy's death had just came. Annie immediately burst into tears. He figured it be best to come in here and leave her be.

"Hey buddy." Troy says

"Hey, you want to play some Inspector Space Time?' Asks Abed

"Abed...not really here you know, I'm dead."

"No, you're not you're right here." Abed counters, motions to his apparition of Troy.

"I'm not Abed, I'm gone."

"What episode is this from, I don't remember it." Abed inquires

"There is no episode Abed, I'm dead and you're not even mourning! Why?"

"I guess it's just easier to pretend your still here than face the grim reality." Whispers Abed, as he slumps down on a wall.

"I'm really gonna miss you, buddy." Troy says before disappearing into the cool air around him. Abed just sits and stares where Troy would stand and play Inspector Space Time with him. He goes back and does it everyday, he practically lives in the dreamatorium, it's the only place he still feels his best friend anymore. It's his and Troy's place.


	6. Annie waits

Song: Annie waits (maybe I a skipped a couple of songs ;)

Artist: Ben Folds

People: Annie (kinda implied) even though it kinda becomes Jeff and Annie half way through.

* * *

Annie waits by the phone, it's her birthday today. For some reason she always waits by the phone for her mom to call, she's done this since she got cut out of her life. Thinking maybe because it's a special occasion she might call but the phone never rings. It hasn't for four years.

Annie is through with waiting, she has always been patience, waiting for something that's never going to happen. Her mom, Jeff, being liked in high school. Well Annie's done waiting, her party is starting in five minutes. Jeff knocks on the door

"Hey, I brought cake."

"Do you like me or what." Annie questions without even a proper hello. Jeff is silent for a minute. Annie takes this silence as her answer, even though it was gonna be "_Yes" _ , she's already down her apartment buildings stairs by then and is gone. Abed tells Jeff about her mom and he drops the cake and runs after her, expecting her not far, considering that 1. It's her party and 2. She left not to long ago.

He finds her crying in the rain, at a near by bus stop, he just sits next to her and doesn't say a word. She doesn't want to talk not now. She just stares ahead at a post box. Annie stopped waiting for him. Jeff takes her hand and leads her back to the party, where she gets dried off. As they are about to up the door to her apartment where the group is, he whispers

"I wanna be with you." and with that opens the door, he sees a small smile cross her face.

"We'll talk about this later." but now Jeff didn't want to wait, he draws her in and kisses her.

"Happy birthday, Annie." Indeed it was.


End file.
